The Good Die Young
by Rinsaku Hiroshi
Summary: This story takes place about 15 years after my old story 'A Longlost Friendship' under my other account 'Rinsaku Hiroshi-San'. Enjoy!


A/N: Well, here's an old one! I wrote this about a year ago and I figured I'd post it now. I'm sorry it's incomplete, but if I can find those last pages of it, I might get around to setting it up with a proper ending. On the other hand, it's not too bad, so enjoy it any how!

She was trembling all over and her head was in her pale hands. She had been in that position for hours but her heart raced and her mind tumbled about with reoccurring thoughts. She couldn't care less about the awkward smell of the hospital or of the hand that was gently moving up and down on her back. She was too afraid for one of the only things she cared about as much as the man next to her. And that thing was Midori.

"Toshiro," the person next to her said calmly, "the doctor's coming back."

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped out of her seat. A man in blue scrubs was approaching them and Toshiro walked right up to him and Sasuke stood next to her, awaiting the news. "Well?" she nervously asked and she stared at him with fear welling in her eyes.

The man slowly took both of them in and he sighed, and shook his head. Toshiro's eyes brimmed with tears and she spun around and lost her footing. Sasuke caught her and gently lowered her to her knees and just hugged her, knowing that he just had to let her mourn. His only daughter's death hadn't hit him yet, and he knew that when it did, he possibly might undergo another change.

The doctor put his hand on her shoulder and he spoke in an effort to lessen her silent tears. "I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do."

Sasuke looked up at him and nodded. "I understand. Thank you for trying though." His words were empty and emotionless to the ears and silence echoed through the empty hall.

Toshiro was too heartbroken to make a sound and her face was hidden in her hands again. The loss had hit her hard. She and Midori had finally come to an understanding, and now she was gone.

Hours seemed to climb slowly by and Sasuke gently pulled Toshiro to her feet. He practically carried her out of the building and he sat her in the passenger's seat in the car. He sat in the driver's seat next to her and he took her hand into his own. Her eyes were puffy from the tears and her gaze was cast down at the floor. She wasn't willing to speak at all and so the ride was completely silent. They arrived at the house a few long minutes later and Toshiro went straight into the bedroom and collapsed into a chair after closing the door behind her.

The fourteen-year-old walked out of his room as he briefly saw his mother confine herself to the room and he walked to the front door, stopping as Sasuke walked in and stood in front of the teen. Sasuke set his hand on his only son's shoulder and sat down on the couch in the living room. The teen followed slowly and quietly sat on the other end and asked, "So, what happened, exactly?"

Sasuke slowly looked up with sadness deep in his dark eyes and muttered, "She didn't make it."

He shook his head in disbelief. "No. That can't be true. Really, what happened to her?"

"Yahiko," Sasuke said again with a more firm tone in his voice, "Midori is dead."

Yahiko stared at his father and he felt all the blood drain from his face. "No... I… it can't be…" He rose to his feet and walked off into the hallway. He stopped in front of a white door and he gently pushed it open. _'She can't be gone. It's Midori. This couldn't have possibly happened to __**my**__ twin sister. It isn't probable. It… it's impossible.'_

Yahiko slowly glanced around as he slowly entered the room and he was half expecting for a voice from behind him to scream for him to get out of the room. The room was full of light from the large window at the foot of the bed and there wasn't a sound besides his own breathing. Her familiar scent was floating in the air and everything looked exactly how she'd left it not days before. _'He's lying,'_ he thought to himself in an attempt to stop a dreading feeling in his stomach. _'He has to be. Midori… she's fine. Nothing at all's wrong with her.'_

His thoughts weren't very persuasive against his father's words, but as it strengthened he found it harder and harder to keep control over his emotions. Half of him was ready to accept his closest friend's untimely death, but his other half was still putting up a fight for what he now only hoped was true.

On the bedside table was an old clock she had received years before and there was a picture taken nearly a month ago of Yahiko standing next to her. Yahiko picked up the picture in both of his hands and he stared down at his sister's smiling face. Behind her he saw a tree with an interesting feature on its bark and his eyes widened. _'That's the tree she was attacked at,'_ he thought as his stomach flipped over a couple of times and he glanced upward. _'That'll be difficult to ever go back to.'_ He looked back down at her face again and as he looked into her shining emerald eyes it finally struck him; his only sister was gone.

The pair was silently running through the forest at top speed and they skidded to a halt. They'd been eluding their followers all day and the night before and they hadn't stopped at all until now. The twin teens were breathing heavily and they backed into the steep wall of a cliff and they stared back at the trees they had just leapt out of.

'_Chikushou,'_ a voice in his head muttered and he looked to his left at his sister. _'How do you think we're going to get out of this one, Yahiko?'_ she mentally asked and she looked at him.

They had taken advantage of the telepathic bond they shared and it indeed did help them in problem areas such as this. _'Well,'_ he thought back, _'we could either wear ourselves out fighting and get taken as hostages, or… we could split up and keep running. The latter isn't the smartest though. You remember how Mother reacted. We don't need to relive it.'_

A small smirk played across her face and she nodded. _'Yes, perhaps so,'_ she agreed,_ 'but I think she'd rather have us back alive and safe then kidnapped, or worse.'_ At a small and almost unheard crunch in the trees ahead she took a couple of steps to the left and looked back at him. _'I'm going this way. Take off to your right and don't get caught, alright? Keep in touch.'_

Yahiko watched her start moving and mentally called out,_ 'But Midori, what if you get caught and can't-'_

'_-just go!'_ was the response and he flinched at how loud the voice in his head was. _'You have to go __**now**__! I just saw them! There're two of them and they're closing in on your current location and you'll be dead in an instant if you don't move your behind! Get moving Yahiko!'_

He didn't hesitate a second longer as he too heard something crashing through the brush towards him. He ran to his right at top speed and he leapt into a tree and stopped. Someone stopped directly under the tree and Yahiko held his breath.

There were two of them, just like Midori had said, standing there and to his luck they looked everywhere but up. "They're gone," one of them grunted and he leaned up against the tree Yahiko was hiding in. "I'll bet they're headed back toward Konoha. We could easily get ahead of them and catch them just out of the village."

"No," the other man said and he turned to face his companion. "No. They'll be expecting that."

Yahiko was careful to keep his thoughts inward and not to alert his sister to the tight spot he was in and mentally shut off the telepathic connection between them. He was still open to communication to any others who had this rare ability but he paid no attention to that one thing, with the thought that he knew no other human that could mentally converse. He took in both men in full and he soon after recognized them immediately. _'Fantastic,'_ he thought sarcastically to himself. _'These clowns again. Will they never quit?'_

The more brawny man grew quiet for a brief moment and as if coming to a conclusion he said to his cohort, "I know how the mind of that adolescent works. They're not heading for Konoha. The only son of the dying clan may have some common sense in his head, but he's a disgrace to the Uchiha name by not even being able to see what's about to take place. His father would be ashamed if he was standing here now."

The shorter man agreed and chortled, "A disgrace to the name indeed."

Yahiko's eyes narrowed at the insult and he mentally scoffed back, _'A __**disgrace**__ to the Uchiha name? Alright, Tweedle-Dum, if you want to play with insults…'_

The thicker man let a smile pull at the corner of this thin lips and he snickered, "He's made a mistake that could lead to a deeply-regretted fatality. They've split up." At his companion's slightly confused look he straightened up and he disappeared from sight. His face paled in embarrassment and he let his hand rest on his brow.

Yahiko's eyes widened as his head was jerked back and he felt the cold of metal on his exposed throat. "You see," the man explained, "he's been right here, and the other one is no where in sight."

The man on the ground looked up into the tree briefly and stared at the young adult and he lowered his gaze at his foolishness of not being able to spot out someone who was barely half his age. Yahiko too was beating himself up in the inside for being such an easy target and he clenched a tight fist. He accidentally sent out his anger and Midori immediately responded. _'What happened?'_ When he didn't answer she asked, _'You got caught, didn't you?'_

Yahiko hesitated and he was careful not to externally show what he was doing and he finally answered, _'Alright, fine. I got caught.'_ He stopped her before she could hammer him with a dozen questions at one and he quickly said, _'After we split I jumped into a tree and was found. Both of the men are here, there's no one behind you.'_ He caught what was running through his sister's mind and he immediately forbade it. _'Oh, no you don't. I can get out of this myself.'_

Although Yahiko couldn't see it, his captor had a concentrated look on his face. Little to his knowledge, the man could read thoughts when in contact with someone and he'd heard the entire conversation. "So," he asked in a threatening tone, "where's your sister?"

Yahiko smirked lightly and growled back with an amused tone in his voice, "Listen, I know you think she's pretty, but you're way too old for her, and she's not interested. I can assure you of that."

He felt the katana push harder against his throat and Midori demanded to know where had just occurred. _'Calm down. He only wanted to know where you were. He didn't get it out of me though.'_ Yahiko adjusted his hand a little and he said to Midori, _'I figured a way out. I want you to meet me here.'_ He quickly sent her a mental image and added, _'That's the tree just outside of Konoha.'_

'_Alright,'_ she agreed and Yahiko grabbed his captor's hand. He pushed the katana out of the way and he leapt out of the tree and took off into the forest once again.

"You're letting him get away!" the man at the base of the tree shouted and his companion jumped down from the tree and stopped him.

"It was purposeful, but it doesn't matter. I know where he's going." A smile crept into his pale face and he proceeded to tell his cohort what was about to take place.

Yahiko pulled himself from the memory and he stepped out of his sister's painfully-silent room. Without hesitating he briskly walked past his father and went outside to think over everything. More sooner then later he found himself walking out the village gates but he didn't bother stopping. He was careful not to wander too far and he finally stopped where the trees thickened and he leaned up against one of the wider and obviously older trees.

It was a weeping willow and it easily fit the mood as it limply hung, the breeze blowing through the leaves. He sat on the roots that were resting on the top of the ground and he didn't move for at least an hour.

A long while later he heard the small sound of footsteps in the trees ahead of him. He didn't bother to look up at what was swiftly approaching him and it was there moments later, standing next to him. Yahiko recognized the dark fur he saw out of the corner of his eye and he looked in the opposite direction.

It was a grown wolf with fur as black as ebony and eyes as green as emeralds. His snout was on the ground and he moved anxiously and there was nervousness in his eyes, almost as if dreading something he was about to find out.

He looked at the teenager next to him and telepathically said, _'I tracked her blood all the way here. What happened to her?'_ Yahiko ignored him but the wolf kept his patience. _'I know we've had our disputes in the past,'_ he explained, _'but we can't argue and hold out dislike against each other now. Where is Midori?'_

Yahiko slowly turned his head and he stared into too familiar green eyes and he asked, "Where is Midori? The physical part or the spiritual?"

The wolf was silent and he rested on his hind legs. The words had been plain and clear to him but he wished not to believe it. But as he stared down at a small, dried pool of blood by his paw, he knew it to be true. He had known her since she was a toddler, when he was young also. Yahiko had never liked Moromao for reasons the wolf was unaware of, but he knew an eventual friendship was about to form because of the loss of one.

'_Yahiko,'_ Moromao asked quietly and he glanced at him, _'why do we dislike each other so? Has there ever been a set reason?'_

Yahiko cast his eyes at the ground as the reason came to mind. The reason was pointless now that Midori was gone and he found no reason to hold it in any longer. He lifted his gaze and glanced at the wolf with eyes shadowed with sorrow and grief. "It's pointless now, the reason," he began. "You showed up just after we were informed of a black wolf attacking younglings from villages in the dead of night. Midori began to trust you after finding you wounded in the woods and I remained neutral with you. Then one night she went out looking for you when you disappeared and she was attacked by a dog-like creature. She claimed you saved her, but I didn't believe it. When I saw the small chunk missing from her leg and the scar that appeared soon afterwards, any trust fro you at all was gone, and I've disliked you ever since."

Moromao thought back to that night years ago and nodded his furry head. _'You're reason is understandable,'_ he agreed. _'It makes sense that I lost all trust from you, but you don't know what happened that night.'_

Yahiko let the telepathic words bounce around in his skull a few times and he asked, "What _did_ happen that night?"

Moromao lifted his dark head and sat upright, more like rigid. His bright eyes drifted over to the thicker section of the trees. Yahiko felt regret and guilt coming from the dark wolf and it was suddenly pulled back and hidden in the depths from whence it had come.

Some moments of silence passed slowly by and Moromao's voice appeared once again in Yahiko's head. _'Close your eyes,'_ his voice said quietly. _'Close your eyes and concentrate and I'll show you what happened late that night.'_

As his eyes closed an image of a dark night in the very forest he was in popped into his head. He estimated by how close to the ground his viewpoint was that he was seeing through Moromao's eyes. Although it was nearly pitch black the wolf's eyes could easily see by the small amount of light the sliver of the moon was giving off. Through his enhanced hearing he heard a small crunch to his left and another black wolf appeared in the small clearing. _'Moromao,'_ a deeper voice muttered telepathically, _'you promised to return with fresh meat. Where is the human?'_

'_Human?'_ Moromao asked back in monotone. _'I agreed to no such thing, Nakazo.'_

The larger wolf took a threatening step towards him and Moromao held his ground. _'I depend on human flesh as my life-source! And my life source has been denied for some time too long! This body is useless to me because of the length of starvation this body has been put through!'_

Moromao swished his tail downwards and the hair on his back stood up on end. He pulled his lips up over his gums and revealed a mouthful of sharp, white teeth. _'You should be careful with the tone in your voice,'_ he threateningly said as a growl escaped deep from within his throat. _'The only reason I accepted you into this pack was because I thought you could use help. You were fine after a week of hospitality, and then you challenged me for the position of leader. Unfairly you attacked me during my rest and nearly took my life. You banished me from the pack and left me to die in the woods, a feast for the next animalistic passersby.'_

Nakazo showed his pointed teeth too and said regrettably, _'I should have taken you out then, if I had known you'd be this much trouble later on.'_

Moromao snapped his jaws at the air but made no move against the opposing wolf. _And there lies you mistake. Also, I never fought against you in any way for revenge out of respect that you had taken over my position. And yet you dislike me so. You're reasons here are unknown to me and the rest of the pack; why you linger here remains a mystery. We are not but a humble pack of wolves, and because of you every village from here to the Land of Mist fears us when we before were respected and trusted by all. Our reputation has been shattered, __**because of you!**__'_ Moromao turned away and stepped into the brush. _'I've had enough of your foolish and meaningless commands, and I will stand silent no longer. I'm taking back my pack, whether you like it, or not.'_

Nakazo pounced on him and landed him on the ground and his jaws went to Moromao's throat. _'You're no human, but your physical being will suffice until I can get hold of a youngling from the village.'_

Just before his jaws clamped shut there was the quiet sound of crunching and trampling through the trees behind them and a voice called out, "Moromao! Moromao, where are you?"

Moromao started with fear and Nakazo tensed with excitement. He lifted his head and directed his pointed ears to the sound. _'I'll deal with you later,'_ he thought and he took of into the bushes to lie in wait.

Moromao pushed himself up on all fours and he let out a howl. Seconds later there was a response from across the forest and he chased after Nakazo, trying to get to the youngling before his hungry rival.

Moments later he darted past Nakazo and he leaped into the dimly-lit shady glen and stopped in front of the young human child. _'Youngling, Midori,'_ he addressed her, _'why have you come here? Why have you sought me out? You've endangered yourself by arriving here.'_

She smiled a wide smile and she walked over to him. "I wanted to see how you were doing. You were hurt badly last I saw you, and I thought I should come see how you healed." She got on her knees by him and she brushed her fingers over where the wound used to be.

Moromao stomped a paw on the ground and urged, _'You must leave here and go back to the village, Midori. Not all wolves here are as kind as I. There is one in particular that is out to get you, merely to keep himself alive. You must get out of here before it's too late.'_ She ignored his warning and he pulled away. _'Human child, please, you must leave before-'_

The sounds that followed were a quick yelp and whimpering. Midori crawled backwards into a tree and Nakazo turned to face her. Moromao tried to stand but his wound forced him back down. Nakazo stepped towards the young girl and she tried to run. He ran in front of her and she back-pedaled in an attempt to get away. Nakazo bared his teeth and he let out a low growl. _'Come human,'_ he coaxed gently, _'and it shall be painless and quick.'_

She had a horrified look on her face as she received the message and she shook her head fiercely in defiance. "No!" she shouted loudly as she jumped to her feet.

Nakazo took another step toward Midori and she stepped back again. At a bark from Nakazo another wolf appeared behind her and growled at the young girl. She jumped at the sound and Moromao finally managed to push himself up on all fours. _'Nakazo!'_ he mentally shouted and the black wolf stopped. _'Leave the human be. She'd done nothing to you.'_ He took a pain-filled step forward and he suggested, _'She won't last you a day. I'll keep you going longer, at least until you can find another food source.'_

"No! Don't, Moromao!" Midori shouted at him and she looked like she was about to cry.

Nakazo bared white daggers at Moromao and spat, _'You'd last long enough barely to get to the nearest watering hole. The youngster will suffice. Step aside, Moromao.'_

He limped forward and stood in between the opposing wolf and the young girl and held his head in the air. _'I refuse to budge. Feast elsewhere.'_

Nakazo pounced over Moromao and ran after Midori. His cohort lunged at Moromao and Midori tried to escape. She jumped over a small bush and Nakazo caught up to her. At just the right moment he sprung up from the ground and he sunk his teeth into the back of her leg. She screamed out and fell to the ground and Moromao rushed over to her and clawed Nakazo's right eye.

In a fit of rage, Nakazo raked his claws over Moromao's injury and tore it open that much wider. He fell to the ground beside Midori and he pitifully looked up at her streaming face.

Nakazo looked down at him and muttered, _'Pitiful. It's nauseating, actually.'_ There was a crunch behind him and he turned to find the entire pack standing there.

Moromao looked at the company standing just outside the glen and his eyes found his younger brother. _'Shirai,'_ he called softly, _'to me.'_ The grey wolf stared back silently and cast his gaze downward, his ears pressed flat against his head and his tail between his legs. Moromao stared back in disbelief. _'…betrayal…?'_

A lone silver wolf stepped forward. _'Not all of us,'_ a voice stated clearly and Moromao forced himself to his feet as he saw her.

Nakazo watched her closely and he stopped her from walking over to Moromao. _'Ayano, keep your place. Step none further. You are mine alone. Your loyalty is to him no longer.'_

Ayano growled at him and responded, _'My loyalties lie with whomever I deem worthy. I will not be won over by your selfish commands and seductive actions.'_ She pushed her way past him and she stood before Moromao who had sunk back to the ground. _'Moromao,'_ she privately asked him, _'who has done this to you? What have you done to deserve such punishment?'_

Midori was sobbing beind him and Moromao responded, _'Nothing, but protect the human.'_ With her help he rose to his feet and he limped over to Midori and looked her over.

Her leg was bleeding profusely and she was clutching at it tightly. Ayano looked back at Nakazo and along wit the rest of the pack he was closing in on them. She stepped forward and sent out rays of confusion over the telepathic brainwaves each one of them shared.

The pack halted in their tracks and one asked another, _'Where sis the fog come from?'_

Ayano trotted over to Midori and nuzzled her hand. _'Onto my back, child. We're taking you back to your village.'_

It took some coaxing but they eventually got Midori onto Ayano's back and they headed for the village. Along the way they had tread through a stream to loose the scent and nearly half an hour later they reached the village gates. _'I left the gates open behind me,'_ Midori commented and the three of them slipped through the gates.

Midori also suggested creeping through the back door of her house and fortunately it was unlocked. Silently they went directly to the bathroom and with Midori's instruction Ayano and Moromao went scourging through the cupboards in search of medical supplies.

'_Ayano, the kit… it's there,'_ Midori pointed out and Ayano latched her jaws around the handle. Quietly but with haste to stop the bleeding Midori acted quickly to get out of the bathroom should any family members find them there. But she soon found it was inevitable as the bathroom door opened and she recognized her father standing in the doorway.

Midori froze as Sasuke looked over the three of them and his eyes narrowed at the two wolves. She immediately flung her arms about Ayano and Moromao's necks and pulled them close to her. Sasuke stepped into the bathroom as the two other family members appeared behind him and he said, "Midori, these wolves may be in the pack that's been killing children from villages across the lands. They must go. Now."

Tears flew down her face and she pulled them closer. "But, Father," she pleaded, "they saved my life. They abandoned the pack and are wished dead by the others. They're risking themselves to help me. Please, Father," she begged once more, "let them stay. They won't be any trouble, I promise."

Moromao wagged his tail a couple of times and whined pitifully. Sasuke's look softened at the sound for reasons unknown to him and with a quick glance at Toshiro he agreed. "Alright, they can stay for now. But when he's healed, they both go back."

A smile spread itself cross Midori's face and Ayano's tail started wagging too. Toshiro pushed past Sasuke and knelt beside Midori, her eyes drifting down toward the wound on the back of her leg. "What've you done _this_ time?" she asked gently as she pulled the medical kit closer to her and pulled out a gauze.

"Nothing," was the minuscule response. "I went to check on him… but made everything that much worse." She flinched as her mother secured the bandage to her leg and she forgot about the wolves behind her who were also deeply engaged in conversation.

'_Leave me be, Ayano,'_ Moromao complained as Ayano cleaned the wound with her tongue as gently s she was able.

'_Cease your struggling Moromao. You'll only injure yourself further.'_

'_I'd cease resisting if you'd leave me be.'_ She wasn't listening and his voice rose in volume. _'I can nurse myself, if you'll only give me the opportunity. Conclude this Ayano!'_

He showed his teeth and growled lightly at her and she pulled back just to look him over. Spotting the kit next to her Ayano picked a gauze out with her mouth and she dropped it on the wound. The growling was almost immediately replaced by a yelp and whimpering as she applied pressure with a paw and her tail thumped on the ground innocently.

Midori smirked at what was going on behind her and she patted the top of Moromao's furry black head just between the ears. _'I'm sorry about the wound I caused, Moromao. If I'd known my presence would've caused you harm, I never would've come.'_

Moromao looked up with a whine and licked her hand. _'Don't think this way, youngling. There was no means of knowing of the outcome of your thoughtful actions.'_

'_Maybe, but… it shouldn't have happened to you.'_ She gasped as her mother carefully examined the wound and wrapped a roller bandage around it.

"We need to take you to the hospital right away," she said as she rose to her feet and Sasuke stood next to Toshiro.

The image faded into blackness and Moromao looked up at Yahiko. _'Because I stood up for Midori, I was scarred, and my life-mate was killed the next night because of our rebelling against the pack. I lost all because of our stand.'_

Tahiko picked up the memory from where Moromao had left off and he asked, "Why did you stop the memory?"

'_You remember the rest,'_ he answered with a whimper and he lowered himself to the ground. _'In addition, I have no desire to recollect the next night. Loosing her was a difficult thing to endure.'_ Yahiko was only half listening and he looked out. He slowly rose to his feet and Moromao looked up at him. _'What do you intend to do, Yahiko?'_

He clenched a fist and looked down at him. "I plan to avenge my sister and annihilate those that took her life."

'_A quick word of advice,'_ Moromao quickly said and he stood in front of Yahiko. _'You'll need help and not simply walk in and loose the purpose of the entire mission.'_

"And just where do you suggest I begin asking?"

Moromao turned to face the forest and just before he took off into the trees he said, _'Follow me.'_

Minutes later they stopped at the gaping mouth of a rather large cage and Moromao stopped halfway into the cave and looked at Yahiko. _'One last thing. We dislike humans as is, so watch what you say, and speak telepathically. They may grant you little respect, if any at all. I may be able to understand your speech, but they cannot, and it'd be better if I did not translate for you.'_

Yahiko stared at him for a second and muttered, "So I just…" There was silence, and then, _'…think my words?'_

Moromao grunted in approval and they stepped farther into the cave. Minutes later they reached the end on the cave and Moromao let out a back. _'As years have gone by, perhaps so, I have returned. I challenge he who leads you for command of the pack.'_

A mahogany-colored wolf stepped out of the shadows and looked over the two intruders. After a moment of silence he finally spoke. _'He is away, hunting. But better is it for you, a chance to escape still you have.'_

Moromao made no move to leave and he stepped forward two paces. _'I have no choice. I've come for help from the members of this pack.'_

The wolf looked at Yahiko with disgust in his eyes as an old memory came back. _'Who is the human?'_ he questioned and Moromao growled at the tone in the wolf's voice.

'_Help us dispose of the murderers running loose in our forest. The sibling of the human was killed not hours ago. After what she did for me, I feel I owe her that honor. Please, Shirai, aid me, for however brief a time.'_

The mahogany wolf went stiff at the sound of his name and turned his full and undivided attention to Moromao. _'How is it you know of my name?'_ He looked at him closely and came to a stunning realization. _'Aniki?'_

'_Will you help me, otooto?'_ Moromao asked again and he looked Shirai in his eyes. _'I need your help. Nakazo may be a fearsome and worthy adversary, but the entire pack together stands more of a chance to defeat him over a single wolf and human. Help me in my cause, beloved brother, help rd of this menace.'_

Shirai looked at his older brother and agreed. _'I will.'_ He turned and looked at the rest of the pack and asked, _'Who here will follow me in my brother's cause? For he who follows, let him step forward.'_

One stepped forward and stood alone. _'The human, is he the one our help goes to?'_

Yahiko didn't let Moromao explain and he said, _'After the defeat of Nakazo, yes. Two murderers slaughtered my only sister, and I intend to avenge her untimely death. Also, they were the ones that loosed Nakazo here all those years ago. I'll help in any way I can, if I may have your consent.'_

After a moment or so, a majority of the group had stepped forward. Shirai turned to face Yahiko and he cocked his head to the side, almost as if surprised at what the teen had said. _'The human speaks with respect and honesty,'_ he said to the pack, _'and notice that unlike most others of his kind he requests help and does not demand it from us.'_

The rest stepped forward, all but two. Shirai walked over to them and asked, _'For what reason do you not join us?'_

The first looked at him with an anger in his eyes and explained, _'My mate and pups were killed by a band of humans. Tell me, after that traumatic event, why should I help one of their offspring?'_

Moromao stepped over to him and said before his brother could, _'This human has done nothing to you. Because one human devastated your life doesn't mean they're all spawning murderers. My own mate was killed by wolves here in this very forest. And see how I've come to help rid you of Nakazo.'_

The wolf looked at him with a blank expression. _'You prove your point well,'_ he said quietly and he changed his mind. _'Very well, then. I stand by you and the human until every bit of breath leaves my body.'_

Moromao nodded as the wolf joined the others and he approached the last who refused to aid against Nakazo. _'And what is your reason, Kazuki?'_

Kazuki too was startled at his name but he didn't question it. He bared his teeth and the hair rose on his back as he let out a low growl. _'My loyalties forever lie with Nakazo. He was right to remove you from your position all those years ago. I shall not be swayed.'_

'_Youngster,'_ Moromao began, _'you were but a pup while all this occurred. What you have come to accept was forced upon you during your infancy. The things you remember are Nakazo's teachings, not true memories.'_

Kazuki barked in frustration and repeated, _'I shall not be swayed, old one! Young I may be but truth rings different in the ears than lies.'_

'_Then you have heard naught but lies since your birth. Understand this, youngling, you must surrender your loyalty to Nakazo, or Death awaits you, by my claw, or Nakazo's. Make your decision, and I pray you make the correct one, for your sake alone.'_

Kazuki stared around at them all and looked back at the two brothers. _'Is the entire company against me?'_ He received a nod from Shirai and he moved from the corner for a clear shot at the mouth of the cave. _'Then the company is one of fools!'_

He took off running toward the mouth of the cave and over half the pack took off after him until Moromao barked a halt. _'He will go to Nakazo and tell him of what we have done here. Killing Kazuki would have done us no good and only put his blood on us.'_

'_But Moromao,'_ Shirai questioned, _'is he not a threat to us? Has he not earned the penalty of traitors?'_

Mormao looked upon his brother with a slightly saddened look and said, _'If not he, then the rest of you. Years ago every one of you betrayed me and sided with he who Kazuki runs to.'_ There was silence as most of the wolves lowered their heads in shame. _Nakazo is all the lad's ever know. If anything, he is remaining loyal just like you should have done with me.'_

Yahiko leaned up against the wall and remained silent knowing to keep his thoughts to himself. Moromao walked over to Yahiko and said to the pack, _'I have a slight understanding of why you all left my side, but I offer a chance to redeem yourselves in my eyes. Side with me once again faithfully and annihilate Nakazo once and for all. If not for me,' _he briefly paused and looked up at Yahiko,_ 'do it for the human, for he needs this most of all after his loss.'_

Yahiko stared down at him with appreciation in his eyes and in unison, many voices in his head shouted, _'We shall!'_

Shirai barked out to them, _'Then we follow by moonlight…'_ He turned to Moromao and finished, _'… and under your command do we fight.'_ Shirai backed away from his brother and into the pack as the company stared up at their new leader.

Moromao looked at each set of eyes in the cave and ended on his brother. _'Then onward we run!'_ he barked and they responded with an ear-shattering howl.

They chased Moromao out of the cave and Yahiko did his best to keep up with them. They were relatively quiet as they charged through the trees after Kazuki and Moromao called him to the front for a private conversation. _'Do you still dislike me so as you did before?'_

Yahiko refused eye contact and shook his head. _'No, I have no reason to. And… I should be thanking you.'_

'_The time for thanks shall be after they are both disposed of. But your gratefulness is noted, and your trust appreciated.'_ Moromao almost seemed to smirk as Yahiko glanced down at him and he asked, _'Is our rivalry done?'_

Yahiko thought it over for a brief time and nodded. _'It is.'_

Moromao called halt awhile later after he spotted Nakazo. He was standing still as a statue and Kazuki was standing next to him. _'Moromao,'_ Nakazo growled, _'how good of you to show for your execution.'_

'_Execution?'_ Moromao repeated curiously and his brother stepped forward with an anger.

'_to get to him you go through us.'_ The pack barked in agreement and Nakazo bore his teeth at them in frustration.

'_Then you waste your lives for nothing.'_

Shirai made a sound to the equivalency of laughing and remarked, _'You are old and weak. How do you have hope of defeating every member here, standing before you?'_

Nakazo didn't respond to the question and he looked at the wolf beside him. _'Kazuki, to me.'_ He willingly obeyed and stood in front of Nakazo defensively. _'You have been loyal to me since your birth, and now, I grant you a great honor.'_

Kazuki stood a little straighter, unaware of what was about to happen to him, and Nakazo lunged. He bit into the back of his follower's neck and killing Kazuki. Nakazo froze with his jaws still in the wound and then he fell limply to the ground.

Yahiko curiously looked to Moromao and asked, _'Is this all? Is it over simply as that?'_

The hair rose on the back of Moromao's neck and he replied, _'No, human.'_ There was almost a hint of fear in his voice and he muttered, _'It is only beginning.'_

Kazuki slowly rose to his feet and his eyes were dark and clouded. Nakazo laid still next to Kazuki. _'And so,'_ Kazuki growled with a dark and deep echo underlying his voice, _'it ends, Moromao.'_

Moromao dodged the attack just barely and with a kunai in his hand Yahiko charged forward and slit the young wolf's throat. A dark laugh erupted from Kazuki and he said, _'It is useless, fool! Immune to your typical attacks, am I!'_ The wound closed itself and not a scar remained.


End file.
